ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Raian
is a Saiyan-Human hybrid residing on Earth. He is the main character of Dragon Ball R. Appearance According to his mother, Raian inherited much of his looks from his father, though what exactly he inherited from his father is unknown, as he has never been seen. He has been noted by numerous people, however, to have inherited his hair and royal blue eyes from his mother — traits he takes great pride in. As a young boy and a teenager, he kept his hair rather short, as it only came down to his ears. As a young man, however, he wears his hair long, with it being down past his neck. He often wears it in a ponytail, but only outside of combat. Because he is only half Saiyan, his hair doesn't have the traditional pure black coloration of pure Saiyans; rather, it is black, and possesses a blueish tint. His attire consists of a red shirt, with red being his favorite color, over a white undershirt. He wears a deep blue set of jeans, with a grayish-colored belt, which has a golden buckle. He also wears red-colored wristbands. Personality Raian is a laid back and carefree individual, unusual traits for a Saiyan. He seems to hold a great resentment towards his father, as he was never around to take care of his mother, or his younger self, and he places a great deal of the blame for his mother's death on the fact that his father was never around to protect her. As a little boy, he was jovial, rambunctious, and energetic; not seeming to worry about much. The death of his mother, when he was only thirteen, however, impacted him a great deal — changing the once jovial youth into a serious warrior who desires to protect his home and his remaining friends. Due to the fact that she raised him on her own, Raian shows a great attachment to his mother, even after her passing; desiring to make her proud in every situation. Despite not having ever met his father, much less having been raised by him, Raian is prideful of his Saiyan heritage, likely due to his Saiyan blood, as well as that of his Human lineage. He often shows disdain towards those whom he deems to possess no "true pride", and will often write them off as fighters at all, regardless of their actual potential. He is also extremely protective of his friends, particularly his cousin, whom, especially since his mother's passing, he has taken a great fondness of. His protectiveness is usually expressed by his desire to protect the Earth from harm, be it internal, or extraterrestrial threats. He shows a particular disdain for Shinigami, viewing them as having obtained their powers through cheep and unwarrior-like methods. True to his Saiyan origins, Raian considers himself a true warrior, and insists on fighting as one. He prefers to fight without assistance, though he doesn't seem to mind if his opponents do or not, and does not usually accept aid of any sort during a fight unless his life depends on it (and even then he usually refuses aid). Though not a common thing, Raian has been shown to occasionally berate and look down on his opponents — a trait his mother once attributed to his natural Saiyan arrogance. Despite this, he is a genius in the art of combat, often testing the limits of his opponent's strengths before revealing his own true power. He also makes it a priority to know as much about his opponent as possible, when possible, before fighting them. History Early life Raian was born twenty-one years ago to a Saiyan father and a Quincy woman named Ariel on Earth. Shortly after his birth, his father had to leave the planet, leaving he and his mother behind. Moving in to a small house on their own, Ariel continued to raise Raian by her lonesome. While she considered keeping his Saiyan heritage a secret, and instead training him as a Quincy, she decided to honor the memory of her husband by training him to be the Saiyan warrior he was destined to be. When he was old enough, she began teaching him martial arts and how to properly manipulate his energy. By the age of nine, his Saiyan lineage was already beginning to show, as he already was stronger than most Quincy children his age, and was even said to be gaining on his mother. Shortly after his tenth birthday, he was considered strong enough by his mother to be taken along on her Quincy assignments with her. Through this, Raian began rapidly growing in strength, as Saiyans grew in power after every battle, until eventually, he surpassed his mother's strength by an ever growing margin. Eventually, the Quincy began to see his rapid growth as a danger, but, nevertheless, continued to allow him to go on missions, as he was a vital asset to their cause. It is shortly after this that he has his first encounter with the Shinigami, who had become irritated that the Quincy were making their jobs on Earth, at least, almost completely obsolete. After seeing how Shinigami fight with their Zanpakutō, however, Raian began to have a growing interest in sword fighting. Therefore, his mother crafted him a personal sword, which she then began to train him with. Following this, sword combat became his primary means of fighting, and he quickly become deadly proficient with it as his interest in the combat arts grew. By the time he was eleven, his energy had matured enough to allow him to fly, a trait his mother couldn't accomplish, even with her Quincy techniques — greatly astonishing her. Soon after this, the Shinigami commenced a war with the Quincy, hoping to leave them either greatly weakened, or exterminated, so that they could continue their jobs as normal on the Earth. Raian was the only non-Quincy on the Quincy side of the war, and quickly became their greatest asset — killing the most Shinigami, despite only being eleven at the time. After each battle, his Saiyan blood increased his strength, until he not only outclassed his mother, but also his other Quincy brethren. Even the Shinigami captains were astonished by his growth, noting that no Human child could be that strong, a fact his mother found ironic and mildly humorous. The war waged on for years, with Raian losing many of his childhood companions, which grieved him, yet galvanized his involvement in the war. Eventually, the Shinigami plotted to assassinate him; something they suspected would lower Quincy moral, especially that of his mother and extended family, which they could use to their advantage. During one of his rare missions with his mother, their platoon was ambushed by a group of Shinigami, lead by the current captain of the Tenth Division in the Gotei 13 — the Shinigami military organization. Though he fought valiantly, his strength was still not enough to take on a Shinigami captain, and he quickly lost ground. As rain lashed out across the battlefield, he was finally beaten, and tossed aside by the elder captain, who then prepared to kill him, as per the Shinigami plan. As the killing blow is about to be made, Ariel, sensing her son's distress, protects him and is killed by the attack intended for him. Seeing his beloved mother, the only parent he'd ever truly had, die before his eyes, caused something to snap deep inside of him. In that instant, his true power awakened, and he was reborn as the legend of the Saiyan race; the Super Saiyan. The new found strength of the Super Saiyan, and the resulting blood lust of the form, caused Raian to go on a rampage, killing the division members, and mortally wounding the Shinigami captain. Little is known about his involvement in the rest of the war. It is known that the war ended at least four years later, with the Shinigami and remaining Quincy declaring a ceasefire. Raian retreated to his childhood home, determined to make a life for himself as the Saiyan defender of the Earth, in order to make his mother proud. Many of his friends, both new and old, joined his cause, forming the Z-Fighters on the principle of protecting the world. However, despite eventually getting over his mother's death, Raian was forever changed, and held a very long-lasting grudge against the Shinigami for their role in the death of his mother, and so many of his young comrades. Equipment * Sword: He caries the sword given to him by his mother, at all times, on a strap around his back. It is a double edged weapon with a slim guard, and a wide brown handle. The sword can absorb his energy, allowing it to endure the stress of the high-level battles he engages in, without breaking, though it appears to be quite durable on its own. It also appears to be very sharp, able to slice through even the toughest metals like butter, though this could be another machination of Raian's energy being used on it. Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities [[Energy|Tremendous Ki]]: As a Super Saiyan, Raian boasts enormous volumes of energy which far exceed the average human, and even the spiritually aware Quincy whom were once his allies. After becoming a Super Saiyan, his power level was around the same as an average Shinigami captain, in that he mortally wounded his mother's murderer. He was praised for his energy control, even at the tender young age of eleven, equaling, and possibly exceeding that of the control of his own mother, who was a skilled Quincy in her own right. * Energy Sense: Raian has the ability to sense energy of any kind, so long as it is being concentrated. * Flight: With his control of his Ki, he can fly. Advanced Growth Rate: As a Saiyan-Human hybrid, Raian possesses a faster growth rate than the pure bloods of either species combined. Like the Saiyans, his combat ability improves after each battle. He also has a natural love for battle and anything battle-related, another trait of his Saiyan heritage, giving him a natural talent for fighting, and special fighting skills that he has been taught throughout his life. As a human, however, he possesses an unstable enough emotion to achieve the pinnacle power of his Saiyan blood, such as the Super Saiyan transformation, which he achieved at a younger age than most Saiyans, due to his more human emotions. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Having learned to use his sword from the young age of eleven, Raian is a master at using his sword, and its various applications, in battle. He was both well known, and feared, on the battlefield for his swordsmanship during the war between the Shinigami and the Quincy. Ki-Related Abilities * ''Ki'' Blast: One of the most basic applications of Ki energy, Raian can form an orb of energy and fire it from the palms of his hands, causing explosions of varying degree, depending on how much power is put into them. In his base state, his Ki attacks are always blue. After transforming into a Super Saiyan, however, they can vary between blue and gold. ** Continuous Ki Volley: Raian can rapid-fire his Ki attacks, making them more numerous, and therefore, more lethal. * Instant Transmission: By focusing his mind and locking on to the unique energy signature of a person or a location, Raian can immediately transport himself there.Pandemonium Echoes * Kiai: By focusing his energy to the center of his body and then releasing it with a shout, Raian can deflect oncoming attacks with just the aura of his energy. Kamehameha * General Kamehameha Usage: The Kamehameha wave is Raian's signature technique, which he usually uses in almost all of his major battles and confrontations. Cupping his hands to his side and reciting the incantation, Raian can create a sphere of blue energy before releasing it in a tremendous wave of power. In his base state alone, the blast can cause significant damage to the environment, however, his blast in the Super Saiyan form has to be purposely scaled down, due to the risk it presents to the planet. He has forbidden himself from using the technique in the Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3 forms, due to the immense, planet-devastating power behind the blast in these forms, except in cases of extreme emergency. He has also developed the ability to manipulate the Kamehameha's energy, allowing him to create variations unique to himself. ** Direction Manipulation: Through his sheer control over his energy, Raian can bend and manipulate the direction and trajectory of the Kamehameha wave, even if it has already been fired, allowing him to create completely surprising situations, as well as keep his opponents on their feet and on edge. He will often use this at the last minute, in his Super Saiyan state, to prevent large-scale damage to the planet he is using it on. Despite this, this strategy doesn't seem to work well in the higher Super Saiyan states, because the damage remains even if he bends it out of the way. * Kamehameha Barrage: Forming a Kamehameha above his head, Raian will then fire several blasts with immense destructive potential. Raian has the option of using the Kamehameha wave's incantation prior to firing the attack, or completely skipping the incantation for surprise effect. Regardless of which is done, the power doesn't seem to lessen or increase. The blasts seem to be somewhat weaker than the standard Kamehameha, as Raian is seen using them liberally in his Super Saiyan form, despite the damage the regular Kamehameha can create in that particular transformation. Transformations Super Saiyan Raian obtained the ability to transform into a Super Saiyan at the young age of thirteen, after witnessing the death of his mother before his very eyes, in an attack that was intended for himself. In his Super Saiyan form, his black hair raises up slightly, becomes a bright golden coloration, as do his eyebrows, and his royal blue eyes change into a deep forest green. His power and abilities go through a massive power surge as well, with his Ki now rivaling the energy of a Shinigami captain, a feat that the Quincy noted they had rarely seen up until that point. As a Super Saiyan, his power is fifty times what it is in his normal form, and his speed, strength, energy, and endurance are all supplemented by this, granting him a power above most humans, and even several extraterrestrials. In this form, he is capable of matching a Shinigami's Shunpo with his speed, and can even catch a Shinigami's Zanpakutō barehanded. Perhaps due to his training in the form since his initial obtaining it, he seems to have mastered the drawbacks of the form, obtaining a Full-Power Super Saiyan mode. Because of this, he can stay in his Super Saiyan form as if it were his normal form, and it doesn't seem to effect his personality like it did when he first transformed. Super Saiyan 2 It has yet to be revealed when and how Raian achieved the Super Saiyan 2 transformation. In Super Saiyan 2, there are several noticeable changes that occur to his body. If he is wearing a jacket, it is blown open by the sheer force exerted by becoming a Super Saiyan 2. Additionally, his already long hair becomes slightly longer, and far more spiky. Electricity is also often present in his energy aura, which has also become more violent. His muscles also seem to become slightly larger, and far more toned and defined. In this form, his speed takes a drastic leap — increasing nearly as much as his energy levels. His strength also dangerously increases, to the point that he can fight a Shinigami's Bankai barehanded. Like with his Super Saiyan form, he seems to have reasonable mastery over this transformation, as he has shown himself capable of holding the form for long periods of time, though he is quite visible exhausted when the transformation is ended. Super Saiyan 3 Like with Super Saiyan 2, it has been unexplained, thus far, how Raian managed to obtain the Super Saiyan 3 transformation. Nevertheless, this is without out a doubt, Raian's most powerful form, increasing his power to the point that his energy can be sensed in the separate dimension of Other World. It also changes his appearance in a more drastic manner. In this form, his hair lengthens out to his mid-back, spiking up as it goes along. His eyebrows vanish, leaving the ridges exposed, and his pupils vanish as well. His muscles take another small increase in size, becoming much more defined than in the previous form, and the bio-electricity in his aura becomes more intense. In this form, his power is the greatest it can get — being at its pinnacle. His speed also drastically increases, to the point where it is impossible for the naked eye of a well trained martial artist to keep up with him. Upon transforming into this state, the energy from the form alone is enough to cause the Earth to shake in its presence. Nevertheless, this form is not without its drawbacks. Because of the tremendous amount of energy required to maintain the form, Raian cannot maintain it long, nor can he gather energy while transformed, due to the sheer speed of his energy consumption. Influences Raian's appearance was based on Future Trunks and Kid Trunks, who doesn't exist on this wiki, from the Dragonball Z franchise. The rest of his character is based on me personally — more strongly than previous fan-fiction incarnations of my main character. Trivia * Though he is of Saiyan blood, he was born without the tail that most Saiyans are born with, likely due to the fact that he is also Human. * His theme song is "Shattered" by Trading Yesterday. * His name, is a romanization of my name, "Ryan", which is a Germanic name for "little king". Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Ki User